


Biggest Mistake

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tye Dillinger One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Tye had promised that nothing was going to change, but as soon as he got called up to the Smackdown Live roster, he left you. That was 6 months ago and you had just been called up too. You and Tye had decided to stay just as friends. 2 days ago you went on your first date since you and Tye split, but you’d begun to notice that Tye was starting to act weird around you.





	Biggest Mistake

“Why don’t you just tell {Y/N} what’s going on?” enquired Sami one afternoon while they were sat in catering before that day’s episode of Smackdown Live.

“There’s nothing going on,” said Tye, taking a bite of his apple.

“Yes, there is. Even I can see it. You’re upset about her going on that date, yes?”

“No… Maybe a little… I don’t know. I don’t have the right to be upset though, do I? I was the one who left her when I swore nothing would change.”

“Of course you’ve got the right to be upset. You obviously still care about her.”

“I never stopped,” sighed Tye.

“Then may I give you some advice?”

“I guess…”

“Suck it up and tell her that you love her,” said Sami frankly.

“It wouldn’t change anything,” Tye said sadly. “She’s moving on.”

“All you can do is try,” said Sami, getting up and patting Tye on the shoulder. “Think about it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The night had gone well and you were just heading out of the arena towards the parking lot, when you accidently walked straight into Tye as you turned a corner.

“Oh, sorry,” you said, straightening yourself back up.

“My fault,” muttered Tye, moving to go around you.

“Tye,” you sighed. “Can we talk?”

Tye stopped, not looking up at you.

“You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?” you asked.

“Nothing. Why would anything be up?”

“Because you can’t even look at me. I know I’ve obviously done something wrong and I want to know what it was so I can maybe fix it so we can be friends again.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong… I did.”

You sigh quietly, knowing where this conversation is going.

“I know you’re moving on, and that’s great, honestly,” said Tye sadly. “But I miss you {Y/N}.”

“It was your decision to leave, Tye, not mine.”

“I know, and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made,” Tye admitted, finally looking up at you. “The day I left was the day my heart was ripped from my chest. I gave up the best thing I ever had in my life. I gave up the one person who has ever made me happy. I gave up the woman I love. I realise that now… now it’s too late.”

You bit on your lip as you tried to blink away tears. Tye saw the tears in your eyes.

“I-I’m sorry {Y/N}. For everything.”

Tye turned away and started towards the door.

“Tye…” you called out. “Let me think about it, okay?”

Tye nodded and continued out of the door, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


End file.
